W A V E
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Random fic : dibuat berdasarkan pendapat pribadi, sebab dan alasan mengapa "mereka" hanya dianggap sekedar "mistis".
1. Chapter 1 : Ressonance

_= \/\/ /\ \/ =_

___Story © Yamikawa Nekuro  
Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and any involved companies._  
Genre : Mainly Fantasy, and probably mixed with any genres along the progress. [?]  
Rating : Actually is Irregular. But no M or M+, cause i'm bad at those kind of stories.  


* * *

_**Niatan setting ingin mengambil latar di negeri sakura yang sesungguhnya, apa daya penulis tidak mengerti sama sekali tata letak kota dan keadaan geologis lainnya. Jadi, negeri sakura di sini adalah AU, murni sekedar meminjam julukan saja. m(_ _)m**_

* * *

Sepuluh tahun silam telah berlalu semenjak tragedi "_Crimson Lullaby_" menyulut kegemparan di bagian sayap barat ibu kota negeri sakura.

Peristiwa di tengah malam gerhana bulan tersebut memakan korban jiwa dalam jumlah mencengangkan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam. Anak-anak, wanita dan orang tua, semua tak luput dari jala maut yang seolah dilempar dan dibentangkan dari atas langit. Jeritan, lolong tangisan, bercampur baur merangkai selembar penuh bait-bait puisi pilu yang dikumandangkan untuk menyayat hati dan jiwa.

Termasuk bocah itu. Anak lelaki berumur empat belas tahun yang menatap hampa bagaimana seluruh keluarganya dibantai di depan mata. Tubuh-tubuh yang dulu dia kenali tergeletak lunglai di atas lantai berpelamirkan cairan amis beraroma karat besi. Tak bergerak. Tak berdenyut. Tak bernafas.

Satu persatu dicabik dan dicacah. Ditelan rakus oleh binatang buas penikmat daging mentah manusia.

Dia tak tahu itu apa. Dia tak mengerti mengapa makhluk itu ada dan berkeliaran di mana-mana. Pemandangan di balik kaca jendela depan yang jebol diterobos sebelumnya menampakkan bagaimana jalanan di balik pekarangan depan rumah mereka porak poranda. Darah, isi perut, potongan kepala serta anggota tubuh lain berserakan seperti tumpahan keranjang sampah. Lengkap pula kobaran api yang berpendar entah dari mana sehingga suasana merah remang terlihat lebih pekat, kelam dan hitam dari seharusnya.

Apakah ini mimpi buruk? Itu adalah pekikan lemah di balik bilik hati kecil yang menolak realita. Cairan merah yang mengalir masuk ke kerongkongan dari luka dinding pipi terjepit geraham, secara tidak langsung telah berkata padanya. Bahwa kedua retina berwarna arang menyala tersebut terbuka lebar dan berfungsi secara semestinya. Merekam setiap frame dan menyimpannya di sebuah rak di sudut tempurung kerangka tengkorak. Termasuk irama remuk tulang-tulang di balik rangkaian taring oleh gendang telinga. Juga hawa dingin tak kasat mata di ujung reseptor saraf permukaan kulitnya.

Tubuh kecil itu sedikit demi sedikit menggigil dalam belaian amuk amarah, otot-otot rahang berkontraksi menyulut gemeletuk deretan gigi. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Berteriak dan melawan? Menangis dan memohon? Ataukah memutar badan dan lari tunggang langgang seperti pecundang?

_"Lepaskan…"_

Suara bisikan seorang perempuan berkata padanya. Sontak membuat bocah tersebut terkejut, memutar sendi leher ke arah di mana datangnya suara tersebut.

Helaian sewarna zamrud terpilin menjadi dua kuncir berpita tertangkap dari ujung ekor pengelihatan. Meski sepasang manik matanya terselip di antara anak rambut keemasaan yang dia miliki, dia masih bisa mencermati sosok ganjil yang berdiri di balik punggungnya. Sinar bulan di tempat sosok itu berpijak memberikan penerangan, ditambah gaun putih indah yang dikenakan, cukup membuat perempuan tersebut memiliki kesan bagai dewi yang turun langsung dari singgasananya di atas khayangan .

_"…hanya kau lah saat ini yang bisa."_ Ucapnya sekali lagi. Aneh pikir bocah itu, meski jarak mereka terpaut hingga sepuluh langkah, namun dia bisa mendengarnya seolah sepasang bibir itu berada dekat dengan lubang di tengah daun telinga. Bocah itu tidak mengerti. Akan siapa jati diri siluet sang dewi, atau pula maksud dari perkataan ambigu yang dia beri.

_"Teriakkan rasa sakit di hati mu dan biarkan dia menjadi tameng dan pedang."_

Halusinasi kah? Nyata kah? Apa tujuan awal kedatangan wanita itu? apa kaitan antara dirinya, dia dan makhluk buas yang membantai ibu dan kedua adik kembarnya ─seluruh anggota keluarga Kagamine selain dirinya?

Jalan pikiran yang begitu rancu tersebut seketika buyar tatkala suara geram menggelegar ditujukan padanya. Sekejab mata dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan, pada saat itu pula dia dapati gigi-gigi seukuran pasak di buka lebar-lebar tepat di depan wajahnya. kerongkongan makhluk itu bagaikan lubang hitam ─kosong dan hampa. Itu kenapa meski dia memiliki tubuh kurus kering seperti kerangka, nafsu makannya tidak pernah bisa mereda.

Kedua pasang kaki depan dilengkapi tiga kuku runcing dan besar, merentang meninggalkan jejak retak di atas ubin ketika dia melompat mempersempit jarak dalam waktu singkat. Menjebak bocah itu. Membuatnya terpaku dalam belenggu hawa kengerian yang muncul bersama keberadaannya. Dia bisa membaca niatan buruk makhluk itu ketika sorot mata mereka saling beradu.

Kepuasan.

Rasa tidak sabar untuk merampas sebuah benda berharga.

Meski mulut tersebut kaku terlapisi rangka luar, entah kenapa dia berfirasat bahwa makhluk itu tertawa gila. Deretan gigi mulai dibentangkan di atas kepalanya, namun dia hanya bisa terpaku melebarkan kedua manik merah delima di wajahnya. Apakah sampai di sini saja? Apakah dia hanya bisa pasrah tanpa mampu melampiaskan amarah yang memberontak di sudut relung jiwanya? Makhluk itu melahap dunia indah tempatnya berada. Senyuman pagi dari ibu yang tak pernah lalai menyediakan sarapan. Canda usil si kembar yang gemar berpelukan pada kakinya ketika menyambut dia pulang. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga, setiap sapaan ramah orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar kediaman mereka.

Bagai jeruji kurungan yang diturunkan layaknya kelambu penutup panggung pertunjukkan, dia bisa melihat bagaimana warna hitam tanpa dasar perlahan melingkupinya. Apakah hanya sampai di sini saja? Sekujur tubuhnya bergidik memberikan perlawanan. Tekad untuk tetap mempertahankan pijakan kakinya, secara tiba-tiba bangkit menggedor-gedor rusuknya. Setiap detik semakin kuat. Semakin kuat lagi. lagi. lagi.

Begitu liar hingga dadanya terasa nyeri. Begitu membara seolah dirinya sendiri adalah kobaran api. Tatapan kosong berangsur pulih. Berganti sorot tajam pisau belati.

Gelombang. Resonansi. Sesuatu tengah berdetak. Berdenyut memberikan dorongan tak kasat mata.

Dia ulurkan satu tangan ke udara, membuka kelima jemari dan melebarkan telapak di tengah hampa. Dan dia pun bisa melihat kelip-kelip cahaya merangkai diri. Membentuk cincin gelang di ujung telunjuk. Bergerak turun. Memberikan sensasi akan keberadaan sebuah materi. Keras dan Padat bagai logam besi. Ringan tanpa beban bagai udara. Menyatu. Melebur dalam genggaman tangan bagai tengah menciduk sebasuh air dari telaga.

Bocah itu pun kemudian menarik telapak tangan yang tertelan oleh lingkaran cahaya. Secara bersamaan mencabut keluar sebuah benda bersudut tajam, sekaligus melepaskan kegelapan pekat ke segala penjuru arah di dalam prosesnya.

Makhluk itu menghilang. Wanita yang berdiri di balik punggungnya menghilang. Dinding. Lantai. bahkan tubuhnya sendiri. Semua tak bisa dikenali lagi selain hitam pekat tak bertepi. Tetapi hanya sekejab saja. Karena sebuah melodi indah yang mengalun entah dari mana seolah memantik indera pengelihatannya sehingga bekerja dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Monokrom. Hanya hitam dan putih terhampar menyingkap aneka bentuk bangun serta bidang di setiap penjuru delapan mata angin. Dia kemudian tersadar bahwa dirinya telah berpindah ke suatu tempat selain kediaman Kagamine tanpa dia mengerti bagaimana caranya. Wanita bernuansa zamrud itu sendiri juga ada di sana bersamanya. Masih berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Menatap penuh kasih. Berhias senyum indah tanpa cela.

_"Terima kasih, Yohio."_

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak paham kalimat ambigu yang dia utarakan. Namun sebuah pedang di lilitan jemari, serta makhluk mengerikan yang sebelumnya hendak memangsanya ─kini menjauh sekaligus memasang kuda-kuda waspada─ telah memberikan sebuah jawaban. Dirinya telah siap untuk menuntut balas.

Mulai saat itu, hingga esok hari di mana pun _"Phantom" _menampakkan taring dan kuku mereka dari balik celah antar dimensi.

* * *

* _Wave :_

_Gelombang. Sebuah **disrupsi disertai perpindahan energi. Melalui atau tanpa melalui medium.**_

_* Phantom :  
_

_Makhluk astral dari dimensi paralel. Umumnya mereka tidak bisa melewati sekat antar dimensi. Tetapi beberapa makhluk yang mampu bersinkronisasi dengan ruang dan waktu sanggup memanifestasikan diri di dunia nyata. Mereka akan mengambil wujud dari isi pikiran orang-orang yang menemukan mereka pertama kali. Bisa menjadi buas atau jinak, tergantung dari transformasi atau dominasi sifat asli._

_"Phantom" tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata awam. Kecuali hanya orang-orang tertentu, orang yang diinginkan, atau "Phantom" itu sendiri meningkatkan frekuensi tubuhnya sehingga mata telanjang bisa menangkap sosok mereka. Meski mereka menampakkan diri, bukan berarti mereka bisa dilukai dengan cara biasa. Mereka seperti sebuah ilusi atau fatamorgana, namun mereka dapat menyerang meski dalam kondisi antara nyata dan tidak nyata. Dibutuhkan benda berfrekuensi sama agar bisa menghasilkan kerusakan pada organ mereka atau pengacau gelombang yang disetel sedemikian rupa untuk menghalau mereka. Namun cara kedua tidak selalu efektif karena Phantom sendiri mampu mengatur frekuensi tubuh mereka._


	2. Chapter 2 : Survivor from the past

_= \/\/ /\ \/ =_

___Story © Yamikawa Nekuro  
Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media and any involved companies._  
Genre : Mainly Fantasy, and probably mixed with any genres along the progress. [?]  
Rating : Actually is Irregular. But no M or M+, cause i'm bad at those kind of stories.

* * *

_**Jikalau sebagian atau seluruh penyampaian cerita ini cukup ambigu dan sukar dimengerti, salahkan kecacatan dan ketidakmampuan penulis untuk lebih komunikatif dalam mengapresiasikan imajinasi yang mengambang-ngambang di dalam otaknya yang sedikit autis. m(_ _)m**_

* * *

Konyol. Satu kata yang patut diutarakan, namun juga di saat yang sama sebaliknya. Penyebabnya? Itu karena tepat di ujung pelupuk pemuda itu, dia dapati dua orang siswa tengah bertumpuk dalam posisi yang mampu membuat _'fangirl'_ bergelinjang klimaks sebelum pingsan tanpa sempat mendapat pertolongan darurat.

Seorang pemuda pendek bernama Ayasaki Yuu tertimpa berat badan dari tubuh kekar seorang anggota klub _Rugby_ sekolah ─Kobayashi William. Sebuah insiden ataukah rekayasa yang disengaja?

Meski berdasarkan tes fisik seminggu lalu membuktikan bahwa terdapat selisih tinggi lebih dari sepuluh senti di antara kedua pemuda tadi, entah mengapa, kedua wajah mereka dapat saling terkunci di selangkangan dengan sangat pas sekali. Begitu intim, absurd, mungkin pula seksi dan erotis bagi beberapa mata kurang waras yang mendapati bahwa kedua siswa tersebut telah basah kuyup di samping tiga buah ember air yang menggelinding tumpah.

Jika situasi ini adalah secuil parodi di dalam anime atau pun manga, bisa dipastikan sebuah bulir air menggantung tinggi di sudut kening pemuda bermata merah delima. Telunjuk dan ibu jari dia gunakan untuk memijitnya kemudian. Seraya menghela napas dan memicing lemas, Yohio pun akhirnya menyuarakan kalimat yang sempat tersangkut di kerongkongan saat pertama kali membuka pintu toilet laki-laki ─keinginannya untuk buang hajat kecil urung seketika.

"Hei, Wil, sungguh, apakah aroma celana dalam Yuu begitu kuat sehingga kau tidak bisa berdiri, ataukah kabar burung dari beberapa _fangirl_ mu itu benar bahwa kau memiliki kelainan persepsi dalam hal seksualitas?"

_Kelainan persepsi dalam hal seksualitas._ Dengan kata lain ketertarikan abnormal pada sesame jenis. Homo. Gay. Itu adalah sekian hal dari daftar tabu di masyarakat. Meski tidak ada hukum tertulis mengenai sanksi yang dijatuhkan, sebagian besar orang-orang mengambil inisiatif menjaga jarak ─beberapa kasus bahkan berujung isolasi. Tentu, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Terlepas dari kengerian semacam itu, apa yang paling dikhawatirkan oleh Wil ─sehingga dia segera bangkit dan secara otomatis membiarkan oksigen kembali masuk ke pundi-pundi udara Yuu─ justru,

"Yang benar saja?! Apa kata Mayu _chan_ jika lelaki macho sepertiku menyalahgunakan anugrah yang dimilikinya untuk menebar skandal berbau nista?"

Sekilas, pemuda atletis itu mendapati siluet gadis kelas satu ─yang bahkan tanpa dia sadar dia sebut namanya─ melayang-layang di dalam benaknya. Rambut panjang mengembang bagai riak danau karamel. Paras manis dan bulat berhias sepasang manik indah memantulkan kilauan jejak bening menuruni pipi. Isakan parau serta wajah yang berpaling penuh kecewa. Semua semakin dramatis dalam bingkai dunia penuh kelap-kelip cahaya tujuh rupa yang seketika terpecah-belah berkeping-keping seperti dihantam sepakan nyasar bola kaki dari pekarangan rumah tetangga.

Bagus. Sekarang Yohio tahu alasan utama mengapa para gadis berpenampilan anggun dan modis yang mudah dijumpai di sekolah menengah atas tempatnya menuntut ilmu, hampir atau bahkan mungkin sangat mustahil mampu menarik minat sang bintang kejora klub _Rugby_.

Dia Lolicon. Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Sementara mereka berdua tenggelam dalam lautan delusi ruang semu di sudut benak masing-masing, seorang korban lain yang masih terkapar dalam kondisi hiperventilasi hampir saja menemui ajalnya. Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Yohio yang mengingatkan Wil agar segera berhenti menduduki wajah Yuu dengan pantatnya. Bocah malang itu hanya mengalami mulut berbusa sepanjang perjalanan mereka untuk membopongnya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah. Tidak ada tulang patah atau cedera lain berbahaya. Murni overdosis aroma amoniak.

Hari yang ganjil seperti biasa. Begitulah pikir pemuda itu ketika berlalu mengambil langkah memutar balik menuju ruang kelasnya setelah membaringkan korban insiden toilet laki-laki barusan. Berdasarkan pengakuan pihak lain yang terlibat ─Kobayashi William─, pemuda jangkung itu bersumpah bahwa kejadian yang dipergoki Yohio tidaklah sesuai dengan dugaan sesat yang sempat dia ucap. Anggota klub olah raga tersebut juga menambahkan, agar menjaga rahasia kecilnya mengenai ketertarikannya pada murid baru angkatan tahun ini.

Sebenarnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak penting bagi Yohio, dia bukan laki-laki doyan gosip apalagi menyulut desas-desus. Meski begitu, dia masih sempat mengalami kerepotan untuk menghadapi Wil ─panggilan akrab William. Mau tidak mau, Yohio harus mengangguk demi bisa lepas dari tatapan tajam serta cengkeraman kepalan pemuda itu yang sebelumnya dia terima saat keluar dari ruang kesehatan ─yang mana rupanya mampu memberi sensasi intimidasi yang aneh. Mungkin itu pula rahasia di balik julukan "si mata elang" dari orang-orang yang pernah berhadapan dengannya di lapangan.

"Apa-apaan itu barusan… tatapan itu seolah mampu menelanjangi siapa pun… bahkan _'phantom'_ pun tak pernah membuatku merasa demikian." Hiperbola dan penuh khayal? Terserah. Tapi begitulah kenyataan. Kau tidak bisa membantahnya. Yah, semoga siapa pun yang dia ajak kencan di kemudian hari tidak sampai kabur duluan karena merasa seolah hendak diterkam harimau ketika sedang musim kawin. Sungguh, betapa doa yang indah dari seorang Kagamine Yohio untuk sahabatnya.

_Phantom_ ─makhluk dimensi astral. Dahulu kala banyak cerita mengenai para pendahulu dan kisah heroik mereka yang disampaikan dari mulut ke mulut. Naga, _Shapeshifter, Angel, Demon_, perjalanan panjang penuh rintangan, sarat sihir dan keajaiban. Semua hal menakjubkan tersebut mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sekedar karya sastra tak tertulis. Omong kosong tak logis. Bisa jadi, apa yang menginspirasi mereka adalah jelmaan _phantom_ setelah mengambil wujud teror di dalam benak para korbannya. Seperti halnya kemunculan makhluk beraneka bentuk dan rupa sepuluh tahun silam. Serta pembantaian keji sepanjang malam tragedi _"Crimson Lullaby"_.

"_Phantom_," gumam pemuda itu di sela langkah kaki yang berketuk teratur sepanjang koridor. Nama itu adalah sebutan yang diberikan oleh para peneliti beberapa bulan kemudian setelah mengamati ciri dan sifat naluriah mereka. Secara kasat mata, _phantom_ hanya akan tampak seperti gumpalan buram di ruang terbuka, atau terkamuflasi sempurna dengan lingkungan di sekitar mereka. Semua itu akibat tubuh _phantom_ terus menerus bervibrasi.

Gelombang ─Itulah kata kunci di balik tipuan visual yang mereka mainkan. Eksistensi makhluk tersebut terselip di antara realita dan dunia tak kasat mata. Teori ruang dimensi dan dunia paralel berperan penting dalam pengembangan teknologi untuk melawan balik keberadaan mereka yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mengamuk tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya.

_Phantom_ memang pandai berbaur, namun bukan berarti keberadaan mereka tidak bisa dideteksi. Kemampuan untuk tetap tak terlihat adalah bentuk dari kengerian makhluk itu selama ini. Namun, dengan menggunakan dispersi gelombang yang tepat, maka mereka akan tampak jelas dan nyata seperti makhluk hidup lainnya. Sisanya hanya cara bagaimana untuk bisa menumbangkan mereka.

Peluru biasa bukanlah tandingan perwujudan mimpi buruk dari balik kotak pandora. Muntahan amunisi hanya akan melesat tembus seperti melewati udara. Satu-satunya cara adalah menggunakan benda berfrekuensi sama dengan tubuh _phantom_ ─yang mana secara mencengangkan rupanya bisa dengan mudah dijumpai pada relic keramat peninggalan sejarah seperti tombak dan _katana_.

Fakta ini tentu saja menuntun pada sebuah kesimpulan ─_Phantom_ telah ada sejak awal peradaban manusia. Sedangkan sebagian orang-orang yang mampu melihat dan merasakan kehadiran makhluk-makhluk tersebut, adalah mereka dengan kelebihan untuk merasakan disrupsi gelombang vibrasi yang dihasilkan oleh _phantom_.

Para _wave user_ ─istilah terbaru yang diberikan para peneliti.

Seiring perjalanan zaman, keberadaan _wave user_ dan _phantom_ kian meredup ditelan kemajuan. Kisah mereka lambat laun hanya menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur, garis keturunan pun lenyap entah kemana. Nasib para ksatria penjaga gerbang perbatasan antar dunia satu persatu berakhir menjadi karakter fiksi tanpa mendapat penghargaan sama sekali.

Mungkin, kembalinya makhluk-makhluk tersebut setelah mati suri di sepanjang catatan sejarah, pertanda bahwa gerbang antar dunia manusia dan _phantom_ kini tak terkunci rapat seperti dulu lagi. Yang jelas, apa pun alasan keberadaan mereka di sekitarnya, pemuda itu tak kan tinggal diam membiarkan isi perut makhluk-makhluk tersebut terpuaskan oleh potongan daging mentah manusia.

"Kagamine _Kun_! Kagamine _Kun_!" teriakan seorang siswi dari balik punggung seketika menghentikan langkah kaki Yohio. Derap sepatu yang tergesa-gesa berkumandang di dalam lorong koridor turut memancing rasa penasaran pemuda tersebut. Siapa dan ada perlu apa dengannya? Memutar sebelah mata seraya menoleh mencari tahu si pemilik suara nyaring di seberang jangkauan pandangannya, dia pun mendapati dua orang anak perempuan di sana.

Gadis berambut merah menyala digelung dan tengah melambaikan tangan dengan raut gembira adalah Sagana Cul. Sementara seseorang yang dikenal pendiam serta irit bicara di sampingnya adalah Minako Aria. Mereka adalah teman sekelas penghuni tempat duduk paling depan dari deret satu dan dua. Cul selalu ribut dan ekspresif, Aria sendiri lebih doyan tutup mulut dan mengamati. Si rambut merah mudah ceroboh, sedangkan si sahabat selalu menjadi orang yang ada untuk mengulurkan tangan.

_"Gubrak!"_

Seperti sekarang ini, setelah suara benda keras terantuk lantai yang tak lain adalah Cul yang terpeleset atau mungkin… tersandung seekor semut? Entahlah.

Apa pun penyebabnya, hal itu sukses menambah jumlah kubik volume bulir air di kening pemuda itu sore ini. Apalagi, gadis itu masih bisa bangkit dengan reflek menakjubkan seperti orang melompat dari ranjang tidurnya setelah penagih hutang melenggang pergi dari balik pintu rumahnya. Bahkan masih bisa cengar-cengir meski mendapat memar di bibir.

.

.

.

"Jadi, umm, maukah kamu menerima tawaran kami, Kagamine _Kun_?" Baju awut-awutan ─Berdiri menenteng tas dengan kedua tangan ─Menggores lengkungan senyum ─Gadis sama yang sebelumnya terjatuh di koridor tersebut kini berada di hadapan Yohio.

Bibirnya masih memar ─Terdapat benjolan di sudut alis kanan ─Tidak luput pula dari pandangan pemuda itu, beberapa aksesori plester antiseptik tertempel di siku dan jari. Sungguh, apakah dia sedang meniru sebuah karakter dari video musik animasi di NND? Itulah yang terpikir oleh pemuda itu ketika mendapati mereka berdua telah berada di luar gerbang untuk menunggunya.

Sebenarnya, Alasan mereka adalah berniat mengajaknya bergabung membentuk kelompok untuk tugas yang diberikan Meiko _Sensei_ di jam pelajaran pertama hari ini. Jika diingat-ingat, waktu itu Yohio memang belum mendapatkan rekan, alih-alih membentuk kelompok. Lagipula, tugas tersebut tidak terlalu sukar untuk dikerjakan secara perorangan ─pendapatnya secara pribadi. Jadi, tidak memperoleh kelompok pun bukan sesuatu yang perlu diributkan, bukan?

Namun, melihat penampilan Cul yang lebih seperti korban keroyokan para pelajar, membuat Yohio sedikit merasa tidak tega untuk menolak. Pemuda itu tersenyum miring dengan alis berkedut-kedut ketika menyetujuinya dengan kalimat terbata-bata.

"Ya ampun." Desahnya lirih memandang buram langit senja setelah kedua gadis itu memberi salam perpisahan dan berlalu jauh darinya.

= \/\/ /\ \/ =

"Fu... fufufu…"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Aria hanya bisa melirik sahabatnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Anak perempuan berkuncir di sampingnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan suara tawa tersebut setiap jeda sepuluh langkah. Apa yang lucu? itu pikirnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mampu mencerna sikap aneh Cul sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah.

Dia melirik sejenak seekor kucing kuning belang-belang yang melintas di atas pagar bata merah, lalu kembali kepada Cul. Kali ini, gadis itu malah menatap balik ke arahnya. Raut wajah berubah menjadi seringai dengan sepasang bintang berkilau di dalam lubang mata.

"Apa…" Seucap kalimat datar dari Aria. Cul tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mencengkeram kedua ujung pundak Aria.

"Sebentar lagi," desisnya. Aria terpaku. Kelopak matanya turun setengah.

"Apa…" ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Sebentar lagi…" Apa Cul telah kerasukan? Bisa jadi. Aria tak bisa memberikan kesimpulan konkrit, tetapi kondisi melamun sampai terkikik seorang diri bisa menjadi sebuah indikasi sebelum seseorang mengalami kerasukan dan bertindak lebih aneh lagi. Itulah informasi yang dia dapat dari tayangan televisi bertemakan hal gaib dan supranatural yang dia tonton kemarin lusa.

"A-P-A…" genggaman Cul mengerat, membuat sahabatnya semakin merasa tak nyaman oleh ulahnya.

"Aku akan membuat Yohio bertekuk lutut padamu, bwa ha ha ha…"

Berteriak seperti psikopat gila di tempat umum, saat itu pula Aria sadar bahwa memang gadis itu telah kerasukan hingga otaknya jomplang. Sebuah tamparan pasti sudah cukup untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya seperti semula. Setidaknya itu patut dicoba.

_"Plak!"_

Selanjutnya, sore berhias mega hari itu berlangsung dengan isak tangis Cul memohon agar Aria memaafkan tingkah usilnya. Yah, dia pernah mendengar bahwa Cul berinisiatif untuk menarik benang merah antara dia dan pemuda pindahan tersebut. Tetapi dia tak pernah menduga jika gadis itu benar-benar nekad melakukannya. Bagi Aria, dia tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun untuk saat ini. Ingatannya tentang seorang bocah laki-laki yang gemar mengenakan _beanie_ dan menghilang setelah menyuruhnya untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran seekor makhluk teror di malam kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama masih melekat di benaknya.

Bocah itu menodongkan sebilah _wakizashi_ yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi oleh keluarganya di hadapan makhluk tersebut ketika berdiri membelakangi Aria. Dia sempat bertarung sengit menggunakan ilmu bela diri yang dia kuasai dan berhasil menorehkan luka di tubuh lawannya. Namun pada akhirnya, dia lenyap ketika makhluk itu tiba-tiba merobek udara, membuat celah hitam, kemudian menarik bocah itu ke dalam sana.

Karena dia, Aria masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya. Karena dia, Aria bisa bertemu Cul yang selalu ceria dan banyak tingkah untuk menghiburnya. Oleh karena itu─

Langkah kaki Aria tiba-tiba tertambat ─Napas tercekat. ─Denyut nadi meningkat ─Pupil mata membulat ─bahkan, setiap ujung pundaknya yang gemetar pun, mata awam bisa melihat.

Sekelebatan bayangan buram menampakkan diri beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Sama seperti waktu itu, terdapat riak permukaan air di udara sebelum makhluk tersebut menjadi nyata. Kaki-kaki runcing berjumlah empat pasang menjulur keluar, separuh tubuh tanpa sehelai kain dari sosok wanita dewasa muncul dari balik lapisan buram tersebut layaknya menetas dari sebuah telur. Kedua tangannya berukuran tiga sampai lima kali lipat ukuran manusia biasa. Dipenuhi rambut serta kuku-kuku runcing. Bibirnya lebar tersobek dari telinga ke telinga. Meski kulitnya berwarna putih mengkilat, siapa pun pasti akan bergidik melihat wujud tersebut secara utuh.

Orang dahulu menyebut mereka _Onigumo_. Siluman wanita tarantula. Umumnya ditemukan tinggal di gunung dan goa-goa. Ganas dan sangat beracun. Aria bisa melihat bagaimana uap berwarna abu-abu menguar dari balik deretan gigi-gigi geraji di balik bibirnya. Mata bulat berjumlah dua pasang yang tertutup beberapa helai anak rambut dan tertuju padanya, dia pun bisa merasakannya.

Makhluk sama yang membawa lari Yuuma. Mimpi buruk yang membuat jantung melompat naik mengganjal pita suara. Apakah kali ini dia datang untuk mengambil dirinya juga? Atau kah kejadian heroik konyol yang sama akan kembali terulang?

"Mustahil..."

"Aria? Ada apa? kenapa kau terlihat… ketakutan?"

Mengerjap tak mengerti. Aria menatap balik Cul yang mengintip dari sudut ekor matanya. Apa maksud ucapan gadis bergelung ini? Retinanya semakin mengecil saat sahabat barunya sejak kelas satu tersebut hanya menolehkan kepala kesana kemari mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuatnya bertingkah paranoid.

"Aria, ada apa? katakan sesuatu." Wajah Cul berkerut cemas karena dia masih diam tak menjawab.

"Cul…" menggunakan segenap tenaga untuk melawan rasa gemetar yang mengguncang keseimbangan tubuhnya, tanpa basa-basi lagi Aria segera mencengkeram pergelangan gadis itu. Menariknya ─Membawa lari sahabatnya menjauh dari ancaman makhluk tersebut yang sekarang mulai menggerakkan kedelapan kaki-kaki tarantula di bagian abdomen bawah tubuhnya untuk memulai perburuan pertamanya.

.

.

.

Lari. Lari. Lari.

Teriakan protes Cul tidak dia hiraukan sama sekali. Napasnya menderu. Jantung dan paru-paru bekerja keras untuk menuruti kehendak si pemilik tubuh. Dia mencoba melalui jalanan sepi demi mencegah jatuhnya korban. Keluar masuk gang serta jalanan kecil hingga tak tahu lagi telah berada di mana. Makhluk itu masih mengekor di belakang, menikmati reaksi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran mangsa yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa luput dari jeratannya.

"A-Aria…" rengek Cul sekali lagi. Organ respirasi udaranya kalang kabut. Pengelihatan pun telah dibutakan kunang-kunang. Kedua kakinya terasa lembek. Dan akhirnya sudah lah pasti, gadis itu hanya bisa berdiri bermandi keringat di atas kedua tangan dan kakinya. Habis sudah. Tepat di saat Aria berniat menopang tubuh Cul, makhluk itu rupanya lebih dulu menampakkan wajahnya dari balik tikungan jalan yang mereka lalui.

Jarak mereka hanya sepuluh meter. Dua tubuh dan Dua pasang kaki sejak awal memang bukan tandingan dari sesuatu yang memiliki empat pasang kaki lebih. Makhluk itu tersenyum puas. Liur yang mengandung sejenis asam kuat berjatuhan melebur batako jalan. Awalnya Cul tidak menyadari apa yang Aria takutkan, namun mendapati kepulan asap dan celah cekung di kejauhan bergerak mendekati mereka, gadis itu mulai mengerti situasi macam apa yang mereka hadapi.

Itu adalah makhluk yang disebut _phantom_, bualan omong kosong yang sering digunakan teman-temannya untuk menakut-nakutinya ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Seperti rumor yang beredar, mereka tidak bisa dilihat kecuali ketika aktifitas mereka mempengaruhi keberadaan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Kini, makhluk itu membuktikan keberadaannya tepat di depan mata kepala Cul sendiri. Meski demikian, yang bisa dia lihat hanya udara kosong serta uap-uap kecil dari lelehan permukaan jalan merangkak menghampiri mereka.

"A-Aria… jangan bilang kalau kita…"

"Ku mohon, Cul, berdirilah!"

Bukan mimpi. Alasan Aria bertingkah jauh lebih aneh dari biasa jelas-jelas karena dia mampu melihat apa yang tidak bisa Cul lihat. Aria pernah berkata mengenai hal tersebut padanya ─meski Cul sempat meragukannya. Tapi, sekarang gadis itu benar-benar yakin dan percaya akan ucapan Aria. Bahkan dia menyadari kengerian macam apa yang dirasakan Aria. Tidak bisa melihat mereka saja sudah membuat suhu tubuhnya terasa turun menukik tajam. Bagaimana dengan Aria yang bisa bertatap muka secara langsung?

Awal kali perjumpaan mereka, gadis itu selalu tertutup dan tampak bersedih. Seiring usahanya untuk bisa berteman akrab dengan siapa pun, lambat laun Aria mulai membuka diri padanya. Meski dia masih doyan memasang wajah kaku, setidaknya kemurungan tak lagi terlihat meliputinya.

"Huh… jadi memang benar begitu ya?" sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Cul. Dia melirik sekilas Aria yang bersimpuh di sampingnya, kemudian mengatakan hal yang paling tidak ingin didengar lagi oleh gadis itu untuk ke dua kali dalam hidupnya. "Larilah… aku akan mencoba mengecohnya. Selama aku bisa melihat jejak tersebut aku pasti bisa memberikan sedikit waktu agar kau bisa menyelamatkan diri, bukan?" Kelereng bening Aria membulat kecil seketika.

"Kau tahu, memiliki teman unik sepertimu itu pengalaman yang mendebarkan dalam seumur hidup. Lagi pula, wajahmu itu jelek kalau menangis. Kan sayang kalau disia-siakan? Kau tahu, begini-begini aku sudah berpengalaman dalam hal perjodohan sejak SMP, ha ha ha."

Bodoh! ─Aria ingin meneriakkan kalimat protes tersebut, tetapi rasa kelu akibat teror yang mencengkeramnya lebih dulu membuat lidah membeku. Kalimat yang keluar dari celah bibirnya pun tak ayal hanya berupa bunyi-bunyian huruf vokal tanpa konsonan. Bisa-bisanya dia bergurau meski nyawa mereka sudah di ujung tanduk. Apa yang lucu dan menyenangkan jika kau hanya bisa lari meninggalkan temanmu seorang diri, bukankah itu egois? Aria tidak ingin menjadi penyebab nasib buruk bagi siapa pun lagi, mengapa dia tidak mengerti?

Terjepit di tengah keputus-asaan. Di hadapkan kembali pada dua pilihan sulit yang disodorkan ─Lari untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dengan menumbalkan teman? Ataukah tetap bertahan dan menjalani akhir bersama-sama?

Jika Gadis itu mengira bahwa jawaban ujian pilihan ganda kali ini hanya ada "A" dan "B", maka dia salah besar dalam membaca kinerja nasib dan takdir. Masih ada _letter_ "C" berwarna transparan yang mengecoh peserta kurang jeli sepertinya. Jawaban tersebut berada pada seorang pemuda yang sekarang berdiri santai memunggungi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_ Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh bocah laki-laki yang lenyap dilahap tragedi masa lalu ─bayangan sosok itu menjulur jatuh memberi naungan. _

_Seperti dia yang memberikan senyuman terakhir ─pemilik surai emas itu juga hanya menoleh sekilas. _

_Seperti sebuah De javu yang menampilkan keajaiban ilusi waktu ─saat itu pula keberadaannya menghilang tanpa bekas. _

_Membawa mimpi buruk yang menjelma menjadi nyata kembali pulang ke dalam hampa._

_Namun tragedi yang sama... bukanlah ujung dari takdir yang menantinya._

_._

_._

_._

**_"BLackOut! Release!"_**

* * *

_*Gelombang cahaya adalah gelombang yang diterjemahkan oleh otak manusia menjadi warna. Warna putih pada cahaya adalah gelombang yang terdiri dari perpaduan gelombang lain [spektrum warna], sedangkan warna putih pada benda adalah proses pemantulan sempurna. Sebaliknya, proses penyerapan sempurna akan menghasilkan warna hitam. Dan karena warna tak lebih dari hasil penterjemahan saja, maka secara pribadi penulis simpulkan bahwa **warna sebenarnya adalah semu, dan hitam bukanlah warna melainkan tampilan nyata dari sebuah kekosongan**. Karena itu lah, benda yang berwarna hitam bukan selalu berarti tidak memiliki cahaya, mereka menyerap cahaya secara sempurna dan tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk **menghasilkan atau memantulkan cahaya lain yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh mata.**_

_***BlackOut** :_

_Fenomena di mana para 'wave user' bersinkronisasi dengan hawa keberadaan 'phantom'. **BlackOut** adalah sebuah tempat di antara sekat dimensi. Seperti namanya, tempat tersebut berwarna hitam legam tanpa setitik spektrum warna. Seumpama manusia biasa terseret ke dalam **BlackOut**, mereka tak akan bisa melihat dan membedakan arah. Yang mana Atas, bawah, kiri, kanan? Apa mereka sedang terjatuh atau kah melayang terbang? Dan terdapat kemungkinan mereka akan kehilangan kesadaran atau menjadi linglung._

_Hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi pada 'wave user', meski di dalam **BlackOut** tidak terdapat wave, bukan berarti tidak ada apapun di sana. Kemampuan pasif seorang 'wave user' akan aktif dengan sendirinya begitu masuk ke tempat tersebut yang mana membuat mereka bisa melihat dunia berwarna monokrom di balik tirai pekat yang mengisolasi eksistensinya. Layaknya sebuah radar menterjemahkan gelombang sonar._


End file.
